The 1st Hunger Games
by starlight0x0
Summary: The rebellion has been quashed, and President Reglin needs a way to subdue the Districts. With her advisors, she invents the Hunger Games, and it is time to put her plan into action.
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"emLucas Reglin POV/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's final," I say, dropping the papers onto the smooth oak table. I know it is a risk, but when Mr Axon suggested it, I instantly knew that it would work. It may take time, but the Games will be the best way to subdue the Districts. /p 


	2. Chapter 1

_Amethyst Phoenix POV_

"The maid leans over me and shakes my shoulder. I groan and whack out my arm. I can tell by her gasp that I only narrowly missed her face. Her footsteps recede and light floods in as she pulls open the curtains. I pull myself up in bed and sigh. I yawn and massage my forehead. Ugh. I hate hangovers. "Why did you wake me?" I ask the maid. She replies something about an official announcement in the square. The Capitol is so strict.

I kick off the duvet and sit up. I fumble with the drawer handle and reach into my bedside cabinet. I feel around and grab a tablet, and down it with a glass of water. I pull open my wardrobe and grab a short white dress. Sitting down at my dressing table, I let the maid brush out my hair, and twist it into a fancy updo, with tendrils hanging down my face, which the maid is carefully applying make-up to. I need to look good at big gatherings. People might see me.

I slip on some heels and a fluffy jacket. It is getting cold in District 1. I head to the square, and stand amongst the throng. At exactly 9, the big screen blares to life, displaying the seal of Panem. "Welcome," President Reglin begins, appearing on the screen. He stands, tall and proud, on the balcony overlooking the Great Square, at the centre of Capitol.

 _Bronze Arrow POV_

"Welcome," he begins as I jog into the square. I spent all morning working at the jewellers, and only finished my shift two minutes ago. Reglin continues, "A year ago, the rebellion was quashed by the Capitol. Thousands of people were killed, in the Capitol and districts. As a reminder that the events of last year must never be repeated, we present the Hunger Games. Every year, as a punishment to the Districts, a girl and boy from each district, aged 12-18, will be selected and entered into the Hunger Games. The 24 tributes will be set into an arena, and the last one alive will be crowned Victor. This victor will receive a life of ease in their district, with their District rewarded for the rest of the year."

I can hear the gasps, and mutters increasing, as the reality of the Hunger Games sets in. A fight to the death. President Reglin continues, "The Games will be filmed using the most up-to date filming techniques." A televised fight to the death. Peacekeepers shout at us, but only mildly. The Capitol is kindest to D1, so our Peacekeepers are the nicest. Reglin continues, "The two tributes in each district will be picked in an event called the Reaping. The first Reaping will take place in ten minutes." Our head peacekeeper makes his way to the stage and begins a frenzy of action. 12-18 year olds are herded off into a roped area and lined up in age order. Two giant balls full of paper slips are pushed onto the stage, and the Reaping begins.

 _Amethyst Phoenix POV_

A tall woman, clearly from the Capitol, saunters onto the stage. She is in the fanciest dress I have ever seen. Well, except on TV. "Ladies first," she smiles, and pulls out a piece of paper. 'Please, please, not me,' I pray. She opens the folded slip and articulates, "Amethyst Phoenix." Oh no. Oh no. I put on my best smile and strut onto the stage. She says something and smiles, but among the laughter from the crowd and her weird Capitol accent, I have no idea what she says. I just smile. She makes her way to the other ball and pulls out a slip. "Bronze Arrow." A nervous looking boy snakes through the crowd and up the steps.

"Brilliant!" says the Capitol lady. She places a hand on my arm and Bronze's, and leads us off the stage and into a truck. Nobody talks, and, although the ride only lasts a minute, I already feel awkward. We pull into the train station and are bundled into a carriage. The door pushes closed and we speed off into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 2

Harley Anderson POV

I slip out early in the morning. I can't bear to face another arguement with my parents. I close the front door quietly behind me and take the back alleyways to my friend's house. I know someone will be there. And hopefully awake. The third-floor window is open, and I swing my leather rucksack onto my back and grab the drainpipe, pulling myself upwards, reaching for sticking out bricks and making my way onto the third floor balcony. Shuffling through the window, I fall onto the dirty mattress on the floor. Luckily, Ali isn't on it.

The kitchen door opens and I can make out the shape of Ali in the doorway. "Where were you last night?" She asks. "Had an argument with my parents," I sigh, and roll my eyes. Ali laughs. She throws me a can of soda, which I pull open and glug down. "Thanks." No wonder I spend so much time here. Unlimited food and drink, no parents around for whenever I do stuff wrong, which is quite a lot. I slump down on the sofa, and she takes a seat behind me. I sit for a minute, staring at the wall in front of me. Her flat, although one of the cheapest in 2, is so nice for me. She has it decorated exactly how she likes, with posters covering the peeling black paint on the walls. "So..." Ali begins. She's one of my best friends, but we have nothing to talk about.

I sigh in relief as the door opens and Sal strolls in. "Have you heard?" she exclaims. By the way Ali and I lean forward, it is clear that we haven't. "Well, Lilli's having a party tonight, and we're invited!" Oh. My. God. Lilli is the coolest, most popular girl in our school. I can't wait.

Wolf Radner POV

I stroll into the square, guessing some of my mates will be there. If not, I'll just find some other kid to hang out with. Even if I don't know them, they will probably have heard of me, and can't wait to be associated with me. Luckily, I can see a group of my friends in a corner of the square. I approach to greetings and shouts. "Have you heard about the party tonight?! It's at Lilli's house at nine," Chris shouts. "Course I have," I reply smugly. "Like, ages ago." I haven't, but the looks I get are full of respect. I like that. I can't wait for Lilli's party. She's one of the coolest, prettiest girls in the class, and I just want her to notice me. Hopefully, tonight she will, and I can finally talk to her.

Harley Anderson POV

I'm so down I'm missing Lilli's party. The Games don't sound like as much fun.

Wolf Radner POV

My chances with Lilli are blown. I'll just have to try and win, then she'll have to accept me.


End file.
